


Oscar Diaz-Drunk in Love

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Party time at Oscars place and you’ve had one to many drinks.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Oscar Diaz-Drunk in Love

It was Saturday night which meant Oscar’s place was filled with close family, friends, and of course members of the Santo’s. Music was blasting, people were dancing and more importantly drinking. You being one of those people. You were currently moving to the beat of the music with a near empty bottle of cheap beer in your hand. Oscar making sure to occasionally glance at you from where he sat with a few of his friends. You chug the rest of the bitter liquor and let the bottle fall to the ground. You pout and look around for a cooler to get something else to sip on but stop when you notice your boyfriend.  
“Babe!” You squeal in delight and stagger over, nearly tripping the whole way,”I missed you. Where have you been?” You ask as you make yourself comfortable in his lap. He and his friends chuckle at you in amusement as you lay back against his strong chest.  
“I’ve been right here, watching you get wasted and dance the night away.” He teases as he places one arm around you, the other holding on to his own drink of choice, a cold bottle of beer.  
“Well instead of watching me....why didn’t you join me?” You ask him with a slur before reaching over and pulling the beverage from his hold and taking a drink from it,”I was all alone.” You tell him as his friends look at one another and decide to get up and head over to the very competitive beer pong game that was currently happening a few feet away.  
“Oh the view was just to good mamas.” He grins,”Why get up and ruin such a good show?”  
“Excellent point.” You giggle before giving him a small peck on his cheek,”No more dancing for me though. My feet hurt.” You inform him as you playfully hold out your leg in front of you, showing off your perfectly white painted toes and beige heels,”Can we stay here for the rest of the night?”  
“Mhm anything for you baby.” He says contently  
“I know.” You sigh happily and reposition yourself on his lap to get more comfortable. When the party comes to a close and you had two or three more beers it’s Oscar who obviously ends up taking care of you. He lays you down in bed and takes off your heels, making sure to put the trash can next to you before locking up the house and grabbing you a glass of water and the Advil bottle for the morning. He places it on the night stand and sighs tiredly as he strips down to his boxers, climbing in next to you and pulling you to his chest,”Did we have fun tonight?” You mutter half asleep as you turn to face him, still in his arms  
“We did. I’ll tell you about it in the morning.” He chuckles,”Now get some sleep baby. You’re going to need it.”  
“Okay. I love you...see you in the morning papi.” You say along with a few other words he couldn’t quite make out. You were back asleep before you could even hear his response. He places a kiss on your forehead and let’s his eyes close, a smile on his face as he falls asleep thinking of you and how the future would be filled with many more of these nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request!


End file.
